


young and restless

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick was practically vibrating by they time their car stopped. He was totally psyched. This summer was going to be baller. He’d been saving up for the last six months, doing so much freaking work he didn’t even want to think about it and yet it was all going to be worth it because he’d gotten the best water gun in existence at that Freak two houses down was going down and his little brother was going to be the key to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	young and restless

Patrick was practically vibrating by they time their car stopped. He was totally psyched. This summer was going to be baller. He’d been saving up for the last six months, doing so much freaking work he didn’t even want to think about it and yet it was all going to be worth it because he’d gotten the best water gun in existence at that Freak two houses down was going down and his little brother was going to be the key to this. 

Nobody was coming in his freaking territory and saying Team Canada. CANADA was better than Team America and getting away with it. They were the team that made Miracles… okay like 8 years before he was born. But whatever. They were in _America_. He would show that Maple Syrup Lover what’s what. 

“Go unpack before you see your friends, Patrick,” his mom called at him and he froze mid step, turned on his heel to grab his bag and ran up stairs all in the quickest way possible. Might as well get his swim trunks on, either way. And fill up his secret weapon.

This was the fourth summer they’d spent at this lake house, a friend of a friend let them borrow it, so he knew it like the back of his hand. He even knew which window to climb through to get a better look at the back of the Freaks house. Where the car was totally parked, score. 

He ran out the back door just as fast as he could with two of his sisters in tow, not that he cared which two. He had the BEST WATER GUN IN EXISTINCE stashed between his lower back and trunks. The summer was _on_. (He needed to make an innuendo there. But no one would appreciate it until he got back to school. Damn.) 

They got closer to the small line of beach that was shared with the four or so houses near by and Patrick found himself slowing down to appreciate the profile of a boy just at the water’s edge. 

Okay. He’d admitted to himself that he was bi about six months before, while his sisters were making him watch the A Walk to Remember and … well. He had eyes. Shane West was fucking hot. (And yes, he cried. He was human.) 

But it had been intellectual. Like. He’d gotten that he liked girls and boys. But there wasn’t a deep pool of hot guys at his school. Plus forget his teammates, gross. He knew them too well to want to even get close to their jock. 

This guy, however, was physical proof. Really freaking psychical proof. Right in front of him, in all is glory. Starter six pack, freckles on his shoulders. Jesus H. Christ, maybe Patrick was just **this guy** sexual as his whole body felt like it was coming to attention. 

Beside him Erica squealed, “DAVID!” and Patrick held a finger to the ringing in his ear. He was just about to tell her he needed his hearing, thanks, when the kid beside the Adonis turned and smiled. 

And he recognized the smile on the kid. He recognized the smile on the Adonis and his brain shut down into “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” 

“ERICA!” David charged down the path and grabbed to swing her around and that shit better stop like right the fuck now. Except. Freak… Adonis… _Jonny_ was walking behind him and … when the hell did all this happen? 

Jonny had that half smile on his face and his arms crossed over his chest (his rather nice chest). He did the douchey nod that Patrick just associated with him. “Kane.”

“Toes.” He loved the the slight annoyed twitch of muscle in Jonny’s jawline. 

Fuuuuck. 

And just as suddenly he was staring down a water gun splattering in his face and Jonny was laughing, no… braying. Like a dumb horse. 

It. Was. On.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hockeyhannukkah for "Trick or Treat" she asked for "patrick/jonny cheesy teen romance novel au" 
> 
> And I might just come back and write that whole thing. Cause yeah. Patrick is such a little brat teenager in my head right now. OY.


End file.
